On The Corner Of Slumber
by Xiumin Jade
Summary: Los errores son humanos, pero desde que el error no fue sino un engaño las cosas cambian "Se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo" las verdades surgen y el bando de la luz no es tan puro como aparenta. La oscuridad a veces es cosa de sangre. Dark!harry, Dumbeldore, Hermione, Ron and Wealey bashing!(No tweens) Dark theme, Mención de violación, sexo gay(adelante), maltrato...
1. A path we havn't really chosen

**Bienvenidos a una nueva historia mía llena de mucha mierda dramática como es típico de mi si habéis leído Perverse, que espero que sí. Hice una encuesta en Twitter preguntando si subía o no esta, por que es una temática parecida, tambien yaoi, aunque aquí solo me debato entre un TheoHarry o Snarry, tal vez los dos si se me va la cabeza, aunque un Drarry también me tienta mucho.**

 **Bueno, dejando eso de lado, advierto como siempre que esta temática es oscura, que Hermione, Ron Dumbledore y los Weasley excepto los gemelos probablemente sean malos, que se menciona abuso, violación, violencia, habrá escenas gráficas y todo eso, normalmente a los menores os diría que no lo leyeseis, pero lo haréis aunque yo diga nada.**

 **Ahora sí, os dejo leer, nos vemos mas abajo**

 **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter no me pertenece, aunque Danny y Navi si, yo solo uso el plt para mis liadas mentales, Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling y sus estudios y editoriales.**

* * *

Miro a través de los barrotes de la ventana del cuarto que tenía desde que era un bebé, miró el bonito cielo azul, el sol, las nubes y los pájaros que sobrevolaban la casa de sus tíos. Intentó recordar cuándo fue la última vez que sintió el sol o el viento en su propia carne directamente y no a través de los barrotes de la ventana que lo mantenían alejado de la vista de nadie.

-¡Chico!- Gritó su tía desde el otro lado de la puerta llena de cerrojos- Aquí tienes tu comida, nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos en dos semanas, si haces algo malo ya sabes lo que te espera.

Miró la bandeja llena de comida y supo que tendría que racionarlo para poder comer al menos un poco todos los días, pero antes que nada levanto una de las tablas del suelo y guardó allí toda la comida que le habían dado, junto con la botella de agua que sabía tendría que rellenar con la de la pequeña ducha que estaba en su cuarto junto al váter, una cosa que sus tíos pusieron hace pocos meses para no tener que sacar al niño del cuarto nunca. El chico sabía que sus parientes le odiaban y ya no tenía esperanza de saber ni siquiera el porque le trataban tan mal, a sus 10 años se pasaba las noches llorando y soñando que alguien le vendría a buscar del infierno en el que se encontraba. Sus días eran bastante aburridos, sobretodo durante los veranos ya que sus tíos simplemente lo encerraban en su cuarto y apenas le daban comida, al menos durante el curso podía salir al colegio y pasar por el único lugar donde podía verdaderamente relajarse y disfrutar un mínimo haciendo algo, aunque ese algo solo fuese leer y estudiar. Después de haberse los tres últimos años yendo a la biblioteca todos los días tenía ciertos privilegios y estos consistían en que la bibliotecaria le dejaba llevarse muchos libros durante todo el verano sabiendo que no iba a poder venir entre medias y viendo lo mucho que el niño se aplicaba decidió concederle esos privilegios. Ese verano había visto que sus tíos cada vez estaban más descuidados con él por lo que, siendo previsor, decidió tomar el doble de libros que normalmente cogía ya que otros veranos le había tocado hacer las tareas del hogar, pero este último año ni siquiera le quisieron ver la cara y lo encerraron en el cuarto.

Por esta última razón, poco tiempo después de que sus tíos se fueron, el chico se sorprendió al oír a alguien entrar de nuevo en la casa sabiendo que sus tíos nunca solían dejarse nada en casa y que nadie más tenía acceso a la casa. Escucho pasos recorriendo toda la casa hasta que la persona se paró justo delante de su puerta y sin oírse el sonido de los candados desbloquearse la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre rubio con ropas raras en su cuarto. El chico se escondió debajo de la cama inmediatamente sin saber que hacer pues esto era muy diferente a lo que pasaba en los libros de aventura que él leía pues sabía que no iba a haber ningún salvador para él dado que nunca había habido nadie que de verdad lo apreciase.

No podía ver más que los pies del hombre que acababa de entrar en su cuarto y aun así solo veía una pequeña parte de las botas que eran de un tejido parecido al cuero.

Mientras tanto el hombre analizó la habitación en busca del muchacho que sabía que estaba allí escondido. Esto le recordó a las pocas veces que había jugado a las escondidas con su hijo, cosa que nunca admitiría en público, y recordó que su hijo solía esconderse en el armario por lo que miró alrededor suyo en busca del dicho armario pero no fue capaz de encontrarlo en su lugar soltó un gruñido por las malas condiciones en las que mantenían al niño viendo que tenía hasta un váter y una, si se le puede llamar así, ducha dentro de la habitación, también vio que había una placa levantada del suelo y pudo apreciar la comida en un estado cuestionable que suponía que sus "parientes" le habían dejado al crío.

Se agacho para tomar uno de los productos dudosamente consumibles que tenía el chico en el lugar cuando vio una silueta bajo la cama. Sonrió por lo gracioso que era ya que viendo el estado del cuarto era presumible que solo se podía esconder allí y se maldijo por no haberlo deducido antes. Se agachó, cosa que nunca admitiría haber hecho, hasta que pudo ver debajo de la cama y se topó con unos ojos verde esmeralda que reflejaban miedo y sobretodo cansancio, junto con un sentimiento que pudo identificar como resignamiento, cosa que nunca antes había visto en los ojos de un niño y que se juró a sí mismo nunca permitiría ver en los ojos de su hijo, ni de ningún otro muchacho bajo su cuidado. Con una maestría increíble dejo esos pensamientos a un lado y extendió su mano al muchacho mientras ponía la sonrisa más tranquilizadora y reconfortante que podía.

El niño miró temeroso la mano del adulto pero una calidez inundó su pecho, algo que no recordaba haber sentido nunca pero que conocía de haberlo leído en sus libros. Aun sabiendo que, como siempre le habían dicho sus profesores, no debía acercarse a los extraños cogió la mano que se le ofrecía y salió de debajo de la cama observando como, nada más levantarse el hombre se limpiaba lo que él creía que era un vestido con una mueca de disgusto y por inercia el niño se miró también dándose cuenta de que solo llevaba puesta una camiseta, de su primo, ya que no tenia nada mas de ropa además de su uniforme del colegio, que también era reutilizado de su primo, y que su tía había decidido tirar a la basura y darle otro usado de su primo el año siguiente.

-Hola- Dijo el niño- ¿Quién eres?

El hombre dejó de limpiarse y miró al niño que parecía asustado mientras preguntaba y se fijó que solo llevaba puesta una camiseta vieja enorme, parecía un elfo doméstico. Puso una mueca e inmediatamente respondió.

-Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy-dijo el adulto-Y vengo a sacarte de este horrible lugar y llevarte a donde perteneces.

Los ojos del niño brillaron con entusiasmo al saber que iba a irse de allí, no más aguantar a sus tíos, tal vez hasta ese hombre era su padre y sus "tíos" lo habían secuestrado y ahora venía a salvarle porque los había descubierto como pasaba en sus historias.

-¿Es usted mi padre?-Dijo el niño con toda la educación posible

Los ojos del mayor se oscurecieron por un momento pensando en que responderle al niño que tenía enfrente.

-No-dijo Francamente- Yo no soy tu padre pero si lo deseas de ahora en adelante puedo serlo.

El niño se entristeció al saber que no era su padre pero cuando dijo lo último sintió una leve esperanza en su pecho que le hizo asentir fervientemente.

-Ahora deberíamos irnos-Dijo el rubio- ¿Hay algo que quieras llevarte de aquí?

El niño miró a su alrededor y vio lo único que apreciaba de todo lo que tenía en su cuarto, los 2 cuadernos, uno su diario y el otro su cuaderno de historias, los cogió en un apresurado momento y vio cómo el hombre se sorprendía al ver que eso era lo único que apreciaba y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Señor-Dijo el niño-¿A dónde vamos a ir? ¿Cómo?

-Nos vamos a mi casa Harry-Dijo el mayor- Y nos vamos a aparecer por lo que debes agarrar mi mano.

El niño hizo caso sin preguntar pero en su mente las dudas eran grandes ya que no entendía lo que decía de aparecerse hasta que sintió un tirón en el estómago y luego sintió como sus pies tocaban el suelo de nuevo y si no fuese por la mano del rubio habría caído al suelo.

-Señor- Volvió a decir Harry-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

La curiosidad del niño era implacable y el rubio suspiro y sonrió satisfecho de que el niño no fuese un vago, pero preocupado porque no sabía nada de su propio mundo, ni de la magia.

-Harry-comenzó Lucius-todo el mundo conoce tu nombre en este mundo, y nosotros, tu y yo, y otro montón de gente más somos magos, y para venir aquí he hecho magia, algo que tú también vas a aprender pronto, pero primero, te voy a presentar al resto de mi familia, tengo una esposa y un hijo de tu edad, espero que os llevéis bien, luego vamos a bañarte y vestirte e iremos a varios sitios mas, pero no sin antes comer algo.

Lucius los llevó a través de muchos pasillos mientras Harry se admiraba por todo lo que veía, todo era lujoso y había cosas moviéndose solas y los cuadros se movían también y hablaban. Lucius se detuvo frente a la puerta de lo que parecía ser el salón principal y entró a la vez que dos pares de ojos se posaban en el adulto y luego en el niño junto a él.

-Lucius cariño-dijo una mujer rubia y le dio un beso en los labios al mayor- Bienvenido, ¿Es él el niño? Pobrecito, parece un elfo doméstico- Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del niño y le dijo- Hola Harry, soy Narcissa Malfoy, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Harry asintió tímido y se escondió ligeramente detrás de la pierna del patriarca Malfoy y vio que el otro niño de la sala hacía lo mismo detrás de la mujer.

-Hola-Dijo tímido el otro chico- Me llamo Draco

-Yo soy Harry-Respondió el ojiverde y sonrió tímidamente.

Lucius y Narcissa se miraron y sonrieron al ver que se llevaban bien. Lucius luego cogió a Harry en brazos y maldijo por lo bajo al ver que pesaba demasiado poco y lo llevo al baño donde le hizo un lavado completo y comprobó que el niño tenía muchas cicatrices y daños en su cuerpo

-Harry-Pregunto mientras el niño se lavaba como podía el pelo- ¿Esas cicatrices te las hizo tu tío?

-Sí-Dijo Harry sin dudarlo mucho- Mi tío decía que cómo era raro me tenía que golpear y así me quitaría la rareza.

El patriarca Malfoy sintió mucha ira al pensar solo en que el hombre se había atrevido a tocar a un niño mago y entonces se fijó bien en el niño y le surgió una duda más, que al decirla no pudo evitar que su voz temblara en caso de que sus sospechas se confirmasen

-Harry- el niño le volvió a mirar fijamente-¿Ese muggle asqueroso, quiero decir, tu tío te hizo algo más, te toco abajo o algo de eso?

-Señor- Dijo Harry respetuoso y a la vez avergonzado- Mi tío decía que era otra forma de castigarme y siempre me tocaba y me hacía daño por detrás. ¿Qué es un muggle?

Lucius entonces estalló ligeramente y Narcissa subió inmediatamente a ver qué había pasado y vio el cuerpo del pequeño y no pudo evitar asustarse por lo maltrecho y delgado que estaba. Luego Lucius la miró a los ojos y luego a Harry.

-Un muggle es una persona no mágica Harry- Dijo Lucius- Y lo que te hizo tu tío está muy mal Harry, a eso se le llama violación, y por eso van a castigar a tu tío.

Narcisa ahogó un grito al oír a su marido decir eso e inmediatamente decidió que ni uno solo de esos muggles volvería a tocar al niño ya que la próxima vez que les viera estarían muertos antes de decir quidditch.

Tras lavar y vestir al chico con unas de las túnicas de Draco disminuidas de tamaño por magia Lucius llevó al chico de nuevo al comedor y allí comieron los 3 Malfoy con el futuro hijo adoptivo de la familia y pudieron ver que los ojos del niño brillaban al ver una comida tan lujosa por lo que el niño comió hasta hartarse. Al acabar Lucius se excusó con su familia y se fue con el niño hasta St. Mungo donde les esperaba ya el medimago privado de los Malfoy. Llamó a la puerta de la consulta del medimago e inmediatamente les abrió la puerta un joven de pelo cobrizo y ojos azules oscuros.

-Bienvenido Señor Malfoy-Dijo el medimago –Supongo que tu acompañante es el pequeño Harry a quien debo examinar,¿no?

-Así es Navi- Dijo Lucius seriamente- Espero la mayor destreza con este muchacho, y cuidado, espero también la mayor discreción en el tema, sabes perfectamente que el chico no debe ser descubierto, por eso te lo traigo a ti especialmente, eres el medimago jefe de la sección privada.

-No hay problema Señor Malfoy- Dijo y luego miró al muchacho- Hola Harry, mi nombre es Navi Shafiq, medimago sangrepura, a partir de hoy me encargaré de tu salud y cuidado.

Harry no dijo nada pero asintió, más por la costumbre que su tío a base de palizas le había inculcado que por haber entendido completamente lo que el adulto había dicho, apenas era capaz de asimilar el hecho de que ya no estaba en la casa de sus tíos muriéndose de hambre, y que estaba al cuidado de Lucius y Narcissa, que es como se habían presentado, y había otro niño llamado Draco. Por otro lado en la mente de Harry todavía permanecían las palabras de Lucius "l _o que te hizo tu tío está muy mal Harry, a eso se le llama violación, y por eso van a castigar a tu tío_ " El chico no sabía exactamente por qué pero la idea de ver a su tío siendo castigado se le hacía apetecible, y una voz al fondo de su mente le decía, como muchas otras veces antes en su vida, que por lo que le habían hecho se merecía eso y más.

El doctor empezó inmediatamente a indicar al chico que se quitase la ropa, excepto los calzoncillos y que se sentase en la camilla que había justo a un lado de la sala de consulta. El hombre ya había visto todo tipo de atrocidades, heridas y cicatrices, pero debió admitir asustarse y quedarse sorprendido por el estado del cuerpo del chico. Tenía cicatrices mal curadas por todo el torso y la espalda, moratones y se le marcaban muy fuertemente los huesos haciéndole parecer un cadáver andante. Cuando le vió ya había pensado que el chico estaba demasiado delgado para su bien, pero tras ver eso entendió a la perfección la insistencia del señor Malfoy en mantener esto en secreto, era demasiado peligroso que se exparciese el mal estado del chico, sobretodo si era cierto que provenía de los familiares muggles del menor, porque eso podría desembocar en un odio feroz sobre la comunidad no-mágica, que ya, gracias al Señor oscuro, era bastante odiada por gran parte de la comunidad británica. Él mismo confesaba odiarlos también, igual que el hecho de ser uno de los partidarios de los ideales del Dark Lord, y, aunque el niño que tenía delante había sido el que lo había derrotado, no sentía nada más que un irrefrenable deseo de protegerlo, creyendo fervientemente que, si el mismo Malfoy, conocido entre los partidarios como la mano derecha del Lord, había traído al muchacho en vez de matarlo, el niño solo era una vez más una víctima del bando de la luz, " _por el bien mayor_ ".

Lanzó con rapidez varios hechizos de diagnóstico, para hacer el más completo y exhaustivo posible en el muchacho evitando así la posibilidad de que nada se escapase, y frunciendo el ceño con cada palabra que los pergaminos que recogían los resultados mostraron. El chico había sufrido de todo, roturas de brazos piernas costillas, varias hemorragias internas, violaciones, ante esto el hombre puso cara de asco, también, por ese motivo repetidos desgarros, sufría de inanición haciendo que el niño apenas aparentas años, a pesar de tener 10, la lista de heridas y carencias no hacía más que aumentar, fisuras y huesos mal colocados, brechas, músculos apenas existentes y dañados, ¡era un milagro que el chico siguiera vivo! y casi más aún que apenas tuviese ningún daño mental, excepto un misterioso bloqueo mágico no solo de magia sino también de memoria, entre otras cosas.

Sin detenerse un segundo tumbó al niño y lo durmió, indicando al señor Malfoy lo que iba a hacer, iba a desaparecer los huesos dañados y hacerlos crecer de nuevo con la poción crece huesos, esos sí, con un acelerante especial que solo se usaba en casos de niños como él, o ancianos, para evitar que tuviesen que pasar la noche inconscientes mientras el largo proceso terminaba.

Mientras al chico le crecían los huesos el medimago se sentó en us messa e indicó al otro adulto de sentarse en frente suyo.

-¿Qué piensa hacer, señor Malfoy?- Preguntó Navi- ¿Va a denunciar este inadmisible y bestial maltrato?

-No puedo- Dijo el mayor- Básicamente he secuestrado al niño del infierno que era esa casa, si denuncio esto me acusarán de ser yo el que le causó el daño, y le devolverán a los muggles.

-¿Y entonces qué va a hacer?-le inquirió sin comprender al rubio- ¿Vas a adoptarlo mágicamente? es lo único que se me ocurre que puedas hacer sin levantar después sospechas.

-No- Respondió Lucius- Tengo pensado devolverlo a su verdadera familia, tu también has notado el bloqueo mágico en el chico, ¿no? Tengo sospechas de quiénes son sus padres, pero debo admitir que hasta que no podamos quitarle el bloqueo, el chico seguirá siendo Harry James Potter.

-Podemos quitárselo cuando despierte- Dijo Navi- Pero necesito involucrar a uno de los psicomagos de la sala de curación mental.

-No es un problema mientras se cure- Dijo Lucius tajante- Mi hijo tiene su misma edad y el pensar que podría haberle pasado esto a mí Draco hace que se me hiele la sangre, si los de la luz supiesen esto cambiarían de bando, estoy seguro, pero no debemos permitir que eso pase, ya por el bien del chico, ya te explicaré más detenidamente el porqué en otro momento.

-¿Entonces es cierto que eso se lo han hecho muggles?- Preguntó el medimago- Parece que lo llevan torturando mínimo desde los 3 años

-Pues sí- Dijo Malfoy resignado- Y lo peor es que se supone que esos eran sus tíos, sus familiares, y Dumbledore ha sido el que lo ha colocado allí, se supone que le vigilaba, se supone que este chico era el salvador del mundo mágico, ¡No entiendo como puede haber pasado esto!¡Aunque el chico fuese un Potter de verdad, jamás le desearía a ningún niño mágico lo que le ha pasado a este niño!

\- Puedo preguntar-Dijo el moreno- ¿Como has llegado a conocer esta información?

-Fue una carta de un antiguo amigo-Dijo el rubio- un amigo que creí que había muerto hace mucho.

-Pues ese amigo tuyo le ha salvado la vida al niño- Respondió el medimago- Su magia era lo único que le estaba manteniendo con vida, a pesar del bloqueo.

La hora pasó con los dos hombres comentando aun sobre el muchacho, las heridas, cicatrices y necesidades del muchacho. Cuando apenas quedaban 5 minutos para que pasase la hora de sanación Navi salió de la consulta a buscar al psicomago, para nada más el niño despertase retirar el bloqueo mágico y de memoria, y a ser posible, desvelar la identidad verdadera del chico, para poderlo llevar con su verdadera familia. El medimago entró en la la especial y llamó a uno de sus mejores psicomagos.

-¡Danny!-Exclamó al verle sentado en su despacho- Te necesito para un paciente privado

-Suena grave- Dijo el psicomago- Dime de camino lo que es

. Danny era un hombre joven de pelo negro carbón y piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos marrones chocolate y un poco de barba que se dejaba crecer porque "era la moda", el hombre vestía con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, encima llevaba una bata, muy al estilo muggle, pero así era el uniforme de la sección mental, ya que no solía requerir túnicas hombre se levantó y cogió su varita de la mesa y nada más y siguió al de pelo cobrizo, mientras andaban rápidamente Navi le comentó:

-Mi cliente es el Señor Malfoy- Dijo girando en las pertinentes esquinas- Ha traído a un niño muy importante que ha sido maltratado de todas las formas posibles por muggles al menos por 7 años, mientras hacía el diagnóstico he descubierto que tiene un bloqueo mágico, de memoria, y al parecer el mágico oculta su verdadera identidad.

-Pues si que es un caso grande- Dijo el otro hombre- Entiendo que todo esto debe permanecer en el más absoluto secreto y que desde que vea al muchacho probablemente seré su psicomago hasta que alguna de nuestras vidas se acabe.

-Pues supongo que sí- Dijo Navi sonriendo y entrando en su consulta, el Señor Malfoy estaba sentado frente al niño con una cara imposible de descifrar, con una perfecta máscara sangrepura inexpresiva, al verlos entrar el hombre se levantó y se acercó al psicomago

-Muy buenas- Dijo Lucius- Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy, Lord de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Malfoy

-Encantado-Dijo Danny- Mi nombre es Danny Rowle, Lord de la Noble y Ancestral familia rowle, nada que ver con Thorfinn Rowle, quien es da la rama secundaria de la familia. ¿El es el chico?¿Puedo saber su nombre?

-Su nombre actual-Comenzó el lord rubio-Es Harry James Potter, también conocido como El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

Los ojos de Danny se abrieron de par en par al oír el nombre, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que le había dicho el medimago antes sobre su estado. Antes de que pudiese incurrir nada más el chico se despertó sobresaltado, miró a su alrededor e inmediatamente se escondió bajo la camilla asustado. Danny escuchó a Malfoy chasquear la lengua de la molestia ante esto, pero inmediatamente cambió su cara por una mucho más dulce y relajada y se inclinó ofreciéndole su mano al muchacho que la tomó sin miedo y se volvió a sentar en la camilla.

-¿No estoy soñando?- Preguntó el pequeño-¿Lo de antes no fue un sueño? ¿tengo que volver a casa de mi tio?

Las últimas palabras las dijo con una mirada de terror en sus ojos, y temblando, casi con lágrimas asomandose, mostrando el gran pavor que le producía solo pensar en volver a ese lugar.

-No ha sido un sueño-Le dijo Lucius- Ahora mismo estamos curandote, no tendrás que volver nunca más allí, este hombre de pelo negro se llama Danny y va a quitar una cosa que te impide usar parte de tu magia, ¿vale? no te muevas y mirale a los ojos.

Danny no se preguntó cómo es que el otro hombre sabía el proceso para el desbloqueo, simplemente puso su mejor sonrisa para niños, reconfortando al meno, y mientras Harry se distraía analizando el sutil tono ámbar claro de los ojos chocolate del mayor, se introdujo en su mente, sin fijarse en sus memorias aunque sin poder evitarlo asustándose al ver algunas de pasó, hasta que llegó a lo que él podría describir como una puerta enorme de madera con un gran candado de metal que restringía una parte de la magia y memorias del menor, por suerte lo podría deshacer todo a la primera facilmente. Dentro de la mente del menor proyectó su propia varita y con un suave movimiento comenzó a trazar ciertas runas e con ella que se grababan una a una en la puerta haciendo que el candado rechinase al verse poco a poco desintegrado por la fuerza que lo intentaba invadir. Tras unos momentos, con un suave sonido de metal desintegrándose, el candado desapareció, y con ello la puerta, haciendo que de golpe todo lo que estaba contenido volviese a su lugar, memorias, identidades, herencias, y sobretodo magia pura, que obviamente debido a la edad del menor, apenas estaba desarrollada y mucho menos era la cantidad completa que el chico tendría, pero aun así era una cantidad descomunal, que durante toda su carrera sólo había visto en Albus Dumbledore, por su aura, y en el mismísimo Lord durante el tiempo que le apoyó, aunque claramente, esto era una ola pura liberada, mientra que la de los dos Lores, de la luz y oscuridad, normalmente era solo la efímera cantidad que se les escapaba naturalmente. Danny entonces sintió que al haber liberado esa magia estaba presenciando el nacimiento de un nuevo Lord, y aún no sabía si de luz u oscuridad, aunque visto que había sufrido en la luz, la última era la que más papeletas tenía. Salió entonces de la mente del menor y observó cómo las facciones del chico cambiaban ligeramente, como sin que ninguno de los adultos lo hubiera visto, hubiera habido siempre en el cuerpo del menor un ligero Glamour que cambiaba ligeramente sus facciones. El niño, mientras tanto había agarrado sus pequeñas piernas y las apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho, con los ojos y boca cerrados como si contuviese cualquier tipo de sonido o gesto salir.

-¿te duele algo?- preguntó Navi inmediatamente acercándose al chico- Acabamos de liberar un bloqueo, ¿como te sientes?

-No duele- Dijo tras unos segundos- Es solo como si mi cuerpo ardiera, no duele ni quema, es solo la sensación, y muchos recuerdos hay en mi mente y es raro…

Lucius entonces le puso una mano en el hombro haciendo que el menor le mirase, dándole una mirada que le hacía entender que no pasaba nada, que estaba bien. El mayor entonces dijo

-Ahora que ya hemos liberado el bloqueo, deberíamos poder comprobar la parentela del chico, ¿no?- Y vio cómo el niño le miraba con sus ojos verdes esperanzados- Así podré asegurarme de que debo hacer.

Los dos medimagos asintieron y en sintonía recitaron una suave letanía en lo que parecía ser latín, mientras Lucius le indicaba al chico de beber una pequeña poción, a los pocos segundos después de que la tragarse, un pergamino apareció flotando frente al menor, Lucius lo tomó inmediatamente y leyó, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, el verdadero nombre y parentela del chico.

 _Nombre: Corvus Regulus Black_

 _Padre_ _: Regulus Arcturus Black - Actual Lord Black_

 _Madre: Bellatrix Lestrange(nee Black)_

Si bien ya lo sospechaba y era cierto que hasta cierto punto podía ser perturbador el hecho de que Regulus y Bella eran primos, se sorprendió al ver que Regulus era el Lord Black, ya que no creyó que hubiera desheredado a Sirius oficialmente. Cuando los dos médicos vieron los nombres en parte se asustaron, Bellatrix era fácilmente reconocida como una mortífaga y Regulus había desaparecido hacía muchos años.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Preguntó Danny- Se supone que tanto incesto en la línea Black no podría hacer nacer a un niño tan poderoso como este, he sentido su poder desde dentro…

-A pesar de lo que se dice- Dijo Lucius para aclararlo- Aunque es verdad que las familias más antiguas como la Black o la Malfoy acabamos casándonos a veces entre primos, si que llega sangre nueva a la familia, si miráis bien el pergamino hay un pequeño dibujo junto al nombre de Corvus, un cambiaformas, el niño es un metamorfomago, una magia que solo se obtiene cuando una familia se mezcla con ciertas...criaturas oscuras, y con eso añaden la sangre nueva, manteniendo la pura igualmente.

Los dos hombre se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, a pesar de ser ambos sangrepura de familias de los Sagrados 28 siempre habían considerado eso rumores solo, pero parecía que era cierto, eso explicaba la apariencia de los Malfoy, influencia Veela, o de los Prince, de vampiros, entre otras.

Lucius, mientras los dos hombre pensaban se acercó al niño y le dijo

-A partir de ahora- Dijo sonriéndole- Dejaras de ser Harry Potter y vivir con esos muggles, tu nombre es Corvus Regulus Black, y tus dos padres están vivos, aunque por ahora solo te puedo llevar a ver a tu padre.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de alegría, ¿no tenía que volver con sus tíos? ¿además tenía padres vivos? En su propia mente ya no era Harry Potter sino Corvus .

-Antes de que os vayáis- Interrumpió Navi a Lucius quien ya le indicaba al menor que se preparase- Aquí está la lista de las pociones que debe tomar para terminar de sanar sus músculos y poder nutrirse, entre otras cosas, ademas, necesito que venga dentro de un mes para revisarle, y también para comprobar que no haya secuelas del bloqueo.

Lucius asintió y tomó el pergamino y con su otra mano tomo la de Corvus, y los dos, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, volvieron a la mansión Malfoy, dejando a dos médicos atrás planteando si esta vez inmiscuirse del todo con el nuevo Lord que surgía.

Narcissa abrió inmediatamente la puerta de la casa nada más el elfo le avisó de que su marido y el niño habían vuelto a la casa.

-¿Ha ido bien?-Preguntó nada más verles, y al percibir la gran sonrisa de ambos dijo- Parece que tenías razón,¿no cariño?

-Así es- dijo el rubio dando un rápido beso a su esposa- Te presento a Corvus Regulus Black, hijo de Bella y Regulus, y un metamorfomago, aunque sólo desde hace un poco.

Narcissa casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al escucharlo, el niño era su sobrino e hijo de su primo, no era capaz de entenderlo, pero conociendo a los dos, sabía que era más que posible, solo se preguntaba qué iba a penar el marido de Bella al respecto si se enteraba, y también ella, y que harían con el, Regulus vendría a por él, lo dejaría aquí, había demasiadas cosas por aclarar, pero antes de eso tocaba celebrar que el chico estaba ya mejor, hasta Draco había bajado y, aunque abrazado a la pierna de su madre, sonreía al otro chico sintiéndose poco a poco más cercano a él

* * *

 ** _ACLARACIONES:_**

 _Navi de la cosnstelacion cassiopea, en la designacion Epsilon Cassiopeiae_

 _Familia Shafiq:Shafiq era el apellido de una familia de magos de sangre pura, existente al menos en la década de 1930._

 _Los Shafiqs fueron incluidos en el Directorio de Sangre Pura (publicado anónimamente en Gran Bretaña, aunque se cree extensamente que pudo haber sido escrito por Cantankerus Nott), lo que les aparece como una de las veintiocho familias verdaderamente de sangre pura (los llamados "Sagrados Veintiocho")._

 _Danny de Danniel...me gusta el nombre y se me antojó_

 _La familia Rowle era una familia mágica de sangre pura. El autor del Directorio de Sangre Pura la considera como una de los Sagrado Veintiocho._

 _Miembros de la familia_

 _Damocles Rowle - Ministro de Magia desde 1718 hasta 1726._

 _Thorfinn Rowle - Uno de los mortífagos de Lord Voldemort activo durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica._

* * *

 **Yay! Acabe el capitulo con 5021(sin notas de autor obviamente) me ha cotado bastante y tal vez los capítulos de esta historia los haga de 4000 si veo que me toman demasiado tiempo...**

 **Bueno,¿Que os ha parecido? Dejad un Review plis y hacedme feliz sabiendo si os gusta o no...vuestras ideas... posibles cosas... que esta historia acaba de empezar y todavía puedo jugar mucho con ella**

 **Ya dije arriba las parejas principales que barajo, pero acepto sugerencias, no del canon plis,me ayudais a decidirme que soy una indecisa de mierda**

 **Por lo demás... Ah si, los apellidos de Navi y Danny son de verdad sangre pura de Harry Potter, sacados de la Wiki para evitar confusiones, explicado arriba.**

 **Creo que ya no se me olvida nada que decir, dejad vuestro reviews y hacedme feliz y eso y tendréis capítulo, ya sea de esto o Perverse pronto.**

 **Besos y Abrazos**

 **Rika Regel**

 **PD:Se que soy pesada, pero.. REVIEWS PLIS**


	2. A moment of famished dreams

**Bueno, hoy llega ya el segundo capítulo, lo he escrito entero entre ayer y hoy y lo acabo de terminar ahora, pero es que he estado de vacaciones y no había encontrado tiempo para escribirlo**

 **Este capítulo es entero de Regulus y el siguiente sera de Corvus XD, es necesario todo lo de este capítulo para que conozcais a mi Regulus, al Regulus que yo he creado en este AU, y por que yo es como me lo imagino, aunque aún hay cosa que explicar de él.**

 **Bueno no os entretengo más y os dejo el capitulo**

 **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter no me pertenece pero Vlad y Alois si, yo uso a los pj de J.K. Rowling en mi propio plot y no gano nada con esto.**

* * *

En un lugar alejado de la ciudad, que por tanteo se situaría en Alemania un hombre se sentaba en un sofá y cerraba los ojos intentando despejar su mente de la carta que acababa de recibir de parte de los Malfoy

 _Querido Regulus,_

 _Antes de nada quería saber que tal te encontrabas, hace muchos años que no teníamos noticias tuyas, a Lucius le sorprendió mucho tu carta pidiendo que sacásemos al niño de los Potter de la casa_ _de sus tíos muggles, y la verdad es que estamos muy contentos de haberlo hecho, el niño había sufrido lo inimaginable allí, tenía su cuerpo tan destrozado… ¡Le había violado su tío!¡Un muggle! Aun no me lo puedo creer del todo, y eso es solo la punta del iceberg, tenía casi todos sus huesos dañados, y los músculos, y huesos rotos y mal curados, y estaba tan delgado, tan mal nutrido, ¡me asusté! Durante unos segundos deje de ver al niño y vi a mi Draco en su lugar y casi me da un ataque._

 _Pero bueno, Lucius le llevó a nuestro medimago privado y ya han curado la mayor parte de las lesiones, también te quería informar de que tenía un bloqueo de magia y memoria, también se lo hemos quitado y es un metamorfomago, un trato de los Black que hacía mucho que no se presentaba en la línea principal._

 _Vayamos ahora al tema principal, el chico se llama Corvus Regulus Black, y su cumpleaños es el 21 de Junio, el solsticio de Verano, Corvus como nombre de constelación, cosa Black, Regulus como su_ _padre_ _, y Black su obvio apellido. Y su madre resulta que es mi hermana, Bellatrix, ¿cuando?¿cuando lo hicisteis?¿Te lo dijo? ¿Lo sabías? ¿Lo sospechabas? Bella está casada, y ahora en Azkaban…¿Que pasó?_

 _Espero que me respondas pronto, además, necesitamos saber que vas a hacer con el muchacho, ¿vendrás a llevarlo contigo? ¿Nos lo quedamos nosotros? Responde cuanto antes, además, ¿qué te parece si te vienes un par de semanas aquí con nosotros para conocerlo? Sabes que en nuestra casa siempre eres bienvenido, pero por favor, responde, el chico quiere conocerte, Lucius le ha hablado de ti y esta enamorado de la idea de verte. Está encantado de tener un padre vivo, y no a los Potter, que los muggles le habían dicho que habían muerto en un accidente de coche borrachos...En fin, Responde pronto y mandale una carta al muchacho si no puedes venir._

 _Con Amor_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Regulus apretaba la cara mientras contenía las lágrimas, en inmediatamente cogía un cacho de pergamino y una pluma y tinta, para escribir la respuesta a su prima, y luego una pequeña carta a su hijo, si a su hijo, su pequeño Corvus.

 _Querida Prima,_

 _Actualmente me encuentro bastante bien, vivo en un apartamento muy agradable en un distrito mágico de Alemania, no es una casa lujosa pero vivo bien, y aun nadie sabe que estoy vivo, aparte de vosotros._

 _Por lo demás la verdad es que estoy tan sorprendido como vosotros, hace varios años los goblins de Gringotts me mandaron una carta de parte de mi hermano, parece ser que había sido su último deseo antes de entrar a Azkaban, en ella me comentaba sobre un niño, hijo de los Potter y me decía que debían mandarlo conmigo, al ser el padrino y estar indispuesto para el cargo, o sino a Minerva McGonagall, que era su madrina, pero que jamás debía acabar en casa de unos muggles que por lo visto eran parientes de Lily Potter, pero la carta la leí hace pocos meses tras pasar un periodo en el que perdoné a mi hermano por varias cosas e inmediatamente investigué sobre el chico y poco después descubrí que había pasado justo lo que mi hermano advertía, por eso, ya que si yo pisaba por Inglaterra se desvelaría que no morí y no es bueno eso, os mandé la carta, pero nunca me esperé esto, Bella y yo… Bella y yo estuvimos teniendo una relación desde casi Hogwarts, eran encuentros casuales, y después de que a Bella le dijeran que no podía tener hijos, no recuerdo por qué, empezamos a tener encuentros más habituales, Lestrange nunca estuvo interesado en Bella así que aunque lo sabía no dijo nada, aunque poco a poco el hombre se acabó enamorando de Bella, y nuestras visitas se redujeron más...Aun así… Cuando la guerra estaba en auge solo la ví un par de veces antes de desaparecer y declararme muerto, nunca ví a Bella embarazada...aun me cuesta creerlo, un niño, un pequeño, y Bella lo ha llamado según la tradición Black…_

 _Tras leer lo del muchacho, sabiendo que es mi hijo no puedo pasar por alto eso, yo me ocuparé personalmente de esos muggles, desearan no haber nacido…_

 _Durante un par de meses cuidarle como si fuese vuestro hijo Cissa, luego iré a Inglaterra y si me lo permitís viviré unos meses con vosotros mientras arreglo nuestra ancestral mansión, ya que tras la muerte del abuelo Arcturus, nadie la ha usado, y no, no pienso volver a Grimmauld Place aún… demasiados recuerdos oscuros. Le mandaré una carta a Corvus también, con algún regalo, porque su cumpleaños ha sido hace poco… Tengo muchas ganas de verle, me mantendré en contacto._

 _Un gran abrazo,_

 _Regulus Black, Lord de la casa Black_

Releyó la carta 3 veces antes de doblarla y meterla en un sobre y poner el sello de cera con la cresta de la casa Black, y después, tras suspirar varias veces y dar varios tragos al vaso de Whisky de fuego que tenía al lado, tomó otro pergamino en el que escribió la carta para Corvus.

 _Querido Corvus Regulus Black,_

 _No se muy bien como comenzar esta carta, debo admitir estar tan sorprendido como tu de todo este lío, pero por encima de todo te quiero, aunque aun no te haya visto, me siento orgulloso de ti, por haber sobrevivido a esos muggles, y porque se que vas a seguir esforzándote y te vas a convertir en un hombre increible._

 _Ahora mismo estoy en Alemania, llevo viviendo aquí durante años, pero creo que en cuanto deje todo quí bien organizado, me volveré a Inglaterra, aunque eso va a causar una gran conmoción en la sociedad inglesa, ya te contaré el porqué, por lo menos me mantendré en contacto hasta que vuelva, supongo que solo serán algunos meses, hasta entonces espero que disfrutes con los Malfoy, se muy bien que te tratarán como si fueses su hijo, ya que Narcisa era mi prima, y hermana de tu madre._

 _Respecto a tu madre no se muy bien qué decir, supongo que es un tema delicado, pronto oirás cosas terribles de ella, pero que sepas que en verdad es una mujer increíble con un gran carácter y es preciosa._

 _Corvus, o Regulus, si prefieres que te llamen así, nunca más, te lo puedo asegurar, vivirás lo que tuviste que pasar con los muggles, a partir de ahora verás lo que es ser un niño de verdad, y serás como cualquier niño mágico cuando el año que viene elijamos a qué escuela irás._

 _Quiero que cuando me respondas me cuentes alguna que otra cosa sobre tí, lo que aprendes lo que te gusta, las dudas que tienes, quiero conocerte, eres mi hijo y como tal te voy a dedicar toda mi vida._

 _E insito en que te quiero, y tu madre también, estoy más que seguro, y no te preocupes, que antes de que te des cuenta, ya estaré yo a tu lado, siéntete orgulloso de quien eres y mantén tu barbilla en alto, eres Corvus Regulus Black y no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte._

 _Con mucho amor y cariño._

 _Regulus Arcturus Black, tu orgullosos padre y Lord de La Antigua y Ancestral casa Black._

Terminó la carta y la dobló con mucho cuidado y la guardó en otro sobre y lo selló de nuevo con otro sello de vera, después salió a la zona comercial, que estaba a apenas un par de pasos de su apartamento y rebuscó hasta encontrar un par de regalos para su pequeño, apenas conocía al chico, pero al menos le mandaría alguna cosa.

Mientras buscaba encontró tres cosas que sabía le gustarían, una preciosa lechuza albina, un diario de cuero negro con sus iniciales grabadas, y por último un broche, en el que encargó un grabado en esmeralda con la cresta Black, y envolvió lo tres regalos y mandó todo con la lechuza, dejando una nota de que eran sus regalos de este año.

Después de eso Regulus volvió a salir a la calle, esta vez con dirección al ministerio del lugar, allí nadie le tomaba por muerto, nadie le perseguía ni quería matarle, por lo tanto podía caminar bajo el nombre de Regulus Black con orgullo. El ministerio de allí o estaba oculto como el de Inglaterra, por lo contrario se encontraba en un rascacielos tipo muggle, que más o menos tenía 20 pisos, y los departamentos se dividían en esos pisos, que además cada uno, a pesar de lo enormes que eran, estaban encantados para ser el doble de grandes, y contaban con otro pequeño edificio de 10 plantas anexo detrás que solo era accesible para los inexplicables y los niveles más elevados para los aurores, ya que era la zona de entrenamiento. Regulus se dirigió a la primera planta del edificio principal para pasar la revisión de varita, como siempre, y después atravesó todo el edificio hasta el secundario, donde, antes de entrar se cambió de ropa y se puso una túnica negra de cuerpo entero con capucha y un hechizo que impedía que nadie pudiese ver nada dentro de la capucha, y entró a la sección principal del segundo edificio, donde unas simples escaleras dividían la sección de aurores de la de los inexplicables, y bajó hasta una puerta negra de metal. Allí colocó su identificación en un cachito pequeño de la puerta que, a no ser de ser trabajador de ahí, difícilmente distinguirías del resto de la puerta. Entró inmediatamente a lo que era una sala con 20 puertas, cada una señalada con una runa, entró en la que ponía "negro" Black, su propio nombre, su runa, su espacio personal, cubículo, despacho, como quiera uno llamarlo. Allí observó su mesa de trabajo, encima de ella había un relicario plateado, que en la zona central tenía el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte, bajo el cristal, en una tinta negra que brillaba como si fuese recién pintado. Era antiguo, y emitía un aura negra muy poderosa. Se sentó frente a la mesa y sacó su varita y lanzó de nuevo el mismo hechizo que llevaba usando los últimos tres días, el de análisis, y aun así ya sabía el resultado, nada, no reaccionaba. Después lo intentó de nuevo abrir, pero era imposible, y no tenía sentido, porque no tenía ningún cierre aparente. El relicario lo había encontrado hacía años en inglaterra, en una de las veces que había visto a Sirius antes de que se fuera a casa, en su mochila. Sospechaba que era de los Potter, por que eran los únicos que Sirius había conocido que descendieron directamente de los Peverell, que a su vez eran los creadores de la leyenda de las Reliquias de la muerte. Esa era la única explicación, pero ahora ya era muy tarde para poder descubrir la verdad, por que los Potter estaban muertos, todos, y la línea aparentemente estaba muerta, porque el único hijo que habían tenido había resultado no ser otro más que su propio hijo, suyo y de Bella, cosa que le seguía pareciendo increíble, porque los medimagos habían dicho que Bella no era fértil…

Antes de que sus pensamientos le sacasen aún más del tema, un golpe en la puerta le hizo dejar de pensar. Entró otro hombre con la capucha bajada, por su cara se deducía que que tendría ya unos 80 años, que apenas era la mitad de la vida típica de un mago, tenía el pelo aún negro, con alguna que otra calva, y una barba de varios días, los ojos con ojeras de varios días sin dormir y muchas arrugas en la cara, el hombre tenía una cicatriz, como de un garrazo, que le cruzaba el ojo derecho hasta la nariz. También le faltaba un cacho de oreja que parecía hecho por un agujero de bala muggle.

-Black- Le dijo en un inglés mal pronunciado- ¿Como vas con tu proyecto? ¿Tienes dos días libres para otro?

-No he avanzado- Dijo Regulus- Pero si que me puedo permitir unos días, y luego además necesito hablar con usted.

-Bien- Dijo- Sígueme, vamos al departamento de aurores a supervisar unas armas.

-¿Al departamento de aurores?- Preguntó incrédulo- Si llego a saberlo no aceptaba

-Por eso mismo no te lo he dicho- Respondió el mayor- Ahora, no vamos como inexplicables sino como agentes del departamento de inventos, así que toma esta identificación.

Regulus solo levantó las cejas y tomó la identificación, mirando la estúpida foto que llevaba, que era antigua, y su nombre escrito debajo, acompañado de un sello del ministerio y varios números de identificación. Subieron hasta el piso central, que ahora estaba lleno de aurores tomándose el café del descanso. Ninguno de ellos les vio subir hasta allí, y cruzaron el descansillo hasta el ascensor del lado opuesto y subieron hasta el piso 7, que era la de la oficina de la Cabeza de Aurores. y entraron a la salita de espera donde la secretaria les hizo esperar mientras avisaba a su jefe. Tras unos minutos salió un hombre mayor, de unos 70 años, tenía puesta la ropa de combate al estilo muggle y enseñaba los brazos y también parte del pecho y la espalda, que estaban llenos de cicatrices. El hombre estaba casi calvo, con todavía una pequeña mata de pelo rubio. Sus ojos eran azules, y debajo de ello una grandes ojeras anunciaban el poco descanso que conllevaba la posición que ejercía.

-Hola- Les dijo el auror- Mi nombre es Vladimir Ners, soy el jefe de la sección de Aurores.

-Encantado Vladimir- Dijo el jefe de Regulus- Mi nombre es Alois Merstnich, y soy de la sección de investigación, me acompaña Regulus Black, mi compañero, somos los encargados de supervisar la nueva arma.

-Es un placer conoceros Alois, Regulus- Dijo el auror- Os pido que me llaméis Vlad, aun siento que estoy en un lío si me llaman por mi nombre completo.

Sin decir nada más y solo intercambiando un par de sonrisas tímidas los tres bajaron hasta la entreplanta aurores/inexplicables y Vlad habló.

-Cadetes y Capitanes- Dijo en un tono firme y serio- Vamos a la sala de entrenamiento, cada equipo a la suya y con la rutina habitual, mientras tanto yo, acompañado de estos dos chicos de la sección científica iremos revisando cómo lo hacéis y dependiendo que como vayáis os introduciremos un arma nueva, solo la usaran los mejores, y no permitiré que nadie que no sea excelente siquiera la toque.¡Id!

-¡Si,señor!- Gritaron todos al unísono

La gran marabunta de gente se separó por equipos y cada uno subió a su sala correspondiente. Los tres mientras subieron al primer piso de entrenamiento y entraron a la primera sala, que aun estaba vacía y allí Alois explicó en qué consistía el arma.

-La verdad-Dijo Alois- Es que esta "arma" también es un escudo, es esta piedra negra.

Entonces, desenvolviendo un pañuelo de seda sacó una piedra del tamaño de una mano, negra y brillante, que con el ojo experto de Regulus, se apreciaba tenía la superficie llena de runas en varios diccionarios, ya sean griegas, nórdicas o élficas, un trabajo excepcional de un inexplicable.

-Su funcionamiento- Continuó el mayor- Es complejo, aunque no demasiado, por eso solo lo deben usar los mejores, o más sensatos aurores, también por eso he traído a Regulus, porque se que es un excepcional combatiente con cabeza.

Regulus levantó una ceja por el inesperado elogio de su jefe, pero de inmediato, se quitó la túnica de encima y dejó ver su ropa, que era bastante apropiada para combate, una camiseta de manga corta negra con cuello en v, luego unos pantalones militares muggles y unas botas militares negras de piel de dragón, al cuello además llevaba una cadena con dos placas, muy al estilo muggles de nuevo, donde estaba su nombre escrito en una de ellas y en la otra el escudo de los Black.

-Lo dicho- Dijo Alois viendo las pintas del muchacho- Para tí supongo que sera fácil controlar la piedra ya que he notado que has visto las runas grabadas. Dependiendo de como canalices tu magia puedes transformarla en cualquier arma, y si no infundiendo magia de forma pura se transforma en un escudo que equivaldría al menos a 3 protegos potentes, prueba.

Regulus cogió la piedra del pañuelo, apenas pesaba a pesar de su apariencia, era suave al tacto, y podía sentir la magia saliendo de ella solo con tocarla, entonces decidió probar primero el escudo y dejó que su magia saliese y se canalizara hasta la piedra, de la que al poco salió una luz dorada que lo envolvió de pies a cabeza.

-¿Puedo usar hechizos mientras mantengo el escudo?-Preguntó Regulus de inmediato

-Aún no hemos podido desarrollar eso- Dijo Alois- Prueba el resto de cosas.

Regulus entonces en su mente se enfocó en una espada de doble filo y dejó que su magi llevase esa idea a la piedra que en segundos cambió de forma hasta tomar la deseada, Regulus la movió de un lado otro comprobando que seguía sin pesar casi nada, y realizó un par de movimientos de demostración, con suavidad delicadeza y fluidez. Después sin descanso imaginó una daga de plata con mango negro, y repitió la pauta anterior, solo que esta vez hasta lanzó la daga a la diana más cercana, la cogió sonriente y lo transformó después en una pistola muggle, que obviamente, en Alemania, que la tecnología muggle estaba más mezclada con los magos, no sorprendió a ninguno de los demás. Apuntó y disparó 3 veces, después volvió a cambiarlo por una lanza, una ballesta, un arco, y cualquier arma que se le ocurrió, cada vez más fascinado por las habilidades de la piedra, y exhibiendo sus habilidades a todos los aurores que habían ido entrando a la sala a lo largo del tiempo, sorprendiendo a más de uno con sus habilidades. Al largo rato se cansó y se detuvo y volvió a visualizar la piedra en su mano dejando que recuperara su forma normal, no parecía haberse estropeado ni cambiado un ápice, y al recuperar su forma, las balas, las flecha que había creado y el resto de proyectiles desaparecieron.

-Es brillante- Dijo Regulus volviendo a colocarla en el pañuelo- Espero que me permitas quedarme con una de esas.

-¿No querrías unirte a los Aurores?- Preguntó Vlad con una gran sonrisa- Tienes una habilidades sorprendentes chico, ojala mis muchachos fuesen tan buenos como tu, ¿aprendiste en inglaterra a luchar así? Es ahí de donde vienes, ¿no?

-Si, aprendí allí, pero no es habitual- DIjo Regulus- Podríamos decir que tuve un buen maestro, además, en Inglaterra en la escuela mágica no te enseñan artes marciales muggles, las aprendí por mi cuenta cuando salí de allí, siempre me había fascinado mucho el arte de la guerra muggle, por eso mi forma de vestir, y el saber usar tantas armas muggles, un auror normal que la use probablemente se limitará a usar el escudo y la gran variedad de espadas y dagas que tiene, y no le será nada más necesario.

-Es increíble- Dijo Vlad- Tu eres increible, chico, Alois, tienes un gran compañero, cédemelo de vez en cuando.

-No se yo si podré- Dijo Alois- Su cabeza es tan brillante como sus habilidades.

Después de elogiarle un poco más y conversar los aurores a su alrededor se pusieron a entrenar, de esa sala sacaron a dos prometedores y de las siguientes otros 13 más, teniendo a 15 aurores prometedores al final de la mañana, les dejaron comer mientras les explicaron el funcionamiento y esa tarde les dejaron probarla, al media tarde sólo 10 habían sido verdaderamente capaces de darle el uso requerido y tenían una piedra cada uno y se estaban turnando para tener duelos a dos, al principio con varitas, y si perdían la varita, o querían cambiar, usando la piedra.

Regulus también consiguió una piedra y luchó contra muchos de los aurores, luciendose en todo momento y presumiendo de habilidades. Al final de la tarde cuando volvían a los inexplicables, los dos contentos, Regulus le recordó que tenían que hablar y se sentaron en el despacho de Alois.

-Alois- Dijo Regulus- Me he puesto en contacto hace poco con mi familia en inglaterra por una antigua carta de mi hermano y...no se como decirlo sin que suene demasiado a locura…

-Dilo ya chico- Le respondió su superior- No creo que sea tan malo

-No- Dijo el joven- No es malo, todo lo contrario, es genial, pero… es que… He descubierto que tengo un hijo allí…

-¿Un hijo?- Dijo atónito- ¿De cuando? No has vuelto desde hace 10 años...no puede ser…

-Sí-Dijo Regulus- Tengo un hijo de 10 años en Inglaterra, así que tal vez… me convenga, si no cambiarme de trabajo, al menos mudarme allí con él y tomarme un descanso hasta que empiece el año que viene el colegio el…

-Entiendo-Dijo Alois- ¿Cuando te tienes que ir? Me gustaría tenerte aquí al menos un mes más para varias pruebas más con la piedra… Además, ¿no tendrás allí problemas? Esos bebedores de té se piensan que estas muerto, no hay forma de que puedas escapar de que te descubran vivo.

-Lo sé- Dijo el menor- Pero estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo por mi hijo, su madre está en un lugar del que no puede cuidarle ni verle, por lo que está viviendo con mi prima ahora… pero según me han dicho, ellos lo han rescartado de un luaga r muy malo y está mentalmente inestable… y quiero conocerlo.

-Te entiendo- Dijo Alois- Yo tengo 3 pequeñas bestias en casa desde hace ya unos años, te organizaré una baja por alguna estupidez y espero que me vuelvas en Septiembre del año que viene, es cuando comienza el curso ¿no?

-Sí- Dijo Regulus- Muchas gracias Alois, te debo una, si quieres me quedo hasta el mes que viene, y así me das una baja de un año entero, ya que el mes que viene es Septiembre, y te ayudo con todo lo que pueda.

Después de esto se separaron y Regulus volvió a su despacho donde siguió, con una renovada excitación, a abrir el relicario, que, tras toda la tarde usando hechizos cada vez más oscuros, se abrió con un simple "Obscura Aperta Nero" un hechizo casi olvidado para abrir objetos antiguos oscuros.

Dentro del relicario había una nota y un anillo, con el símbolo de los Peverell también, en un idioma que no reconocía. Intentó entonces todos los hechizos de traducción que se le ocurrieron sin ningún resultado, frustrandose de nuevo, y a las 8 de la tarde se volvió a su apartamento cansado con el relicario en el bolsillo, junto con la nota y el anillo, esperando a la inspiración divina para descifrarlo.

Al llegar a su apartamento, la lechuza que le había regalado a su hijo le esperaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, rápidamente la abrió y dejó al ave entrar y posarse en su mesa, después le cogió la carta de la pata y le dió una chuche para lechuzas de las que tenía para su propia lechuza. Miró el remitente y sonrió al verlo, escrito pluma con una tinta temblorosa aún " _Corvus Regulus Black, heredero de la Noble y Ancestral casa Black"_

Abrió la carta con ansias y temblando y leyó las palabras de su hijo, su amado hijo, suyo y de Bella.

 _Querido Papá,_

 _Se me hace raro llamarte así pero debo admitir que me gusta, siempre había soñado con tener un padre, y ahora te tengo, no sabes lo feliz que estoy._

 _No puedo gran cosa porque apenas soy un niño pero yo también te quiero y sea cual sea el motivo por el que volver a Inglaterra será una conmoción, no me importa, porque eres mi padre y te quiero, esperaré con ansias a que vuelvas, los Malfoy son muy majos y agradables conmigo, Draco me está ayudando a escribir esta carta, porque acabo de aprender a escribir a pluma hace poco._

 _Sobre mamá, la tía Narcissa me ha dicho que está en la cárcel por apoyar unos ideales que a la sociedad actual no les gustaron, así que, como por lo que yo sé, lo que ha hecho no es malo, nada de lo que digan me va a importar, quiero también a mamá porque ella no me abandonó a los muggles, de eso estoy seguro._

 _Los muggles me hicieron cosas malas, pero el tío Lucius dice que pagarán por ello con creces y que no me debo preocupar por eso más. Pero, ¿me podrias mandar una foto tuya y de mama? Tía Narcissa dice que ella no sabe donde las guardó. Quiero una foto de vosotros_

 _Estos días con los Malfoy he aprendido muchas cosas, me han estado enseñando etiqueta, política y tradiciones, junto con lo necesario para ser mago, me encanta la sociedad mágica, ¡Es fascinante! ¿Alemania es como inglaterra? Me gustaria visitarla contigo algún día._

 _También me han comprado una varita,mide veintiocho centímetros, y está hecha de acebo, con una pluma de fénix en su centro, además el la varita gemela del Señor Oscuro, eso me dijo el hombre raro de la tienda, y sabía mi antiguo nombre, ¿es malo?_

 _He practicado magia con Draco y me encanta y el Tío y la Tía dicen que tengo una memoria eidética por que soy capaz de aprender muy rápido, pero yo creo que es porque me gusta mucho todo.¿Tu como eras?_

 _Por último, el Tío me ha dicho que soy un metamorfomago, se escribe así ¿no?, y que por eso puedo cambiar cosas de mi cuerpo, y mola mucho, pero por ahora solo sé cambiar i pelo de color y poco más, mis ojos son sin embargo verdes esmeralda intente lo que intente, tío Lucius dice que puede ser un glamour muy poderoso puesto por alguien más, y que vamos a ir a ver a Navi y a Danny, mi medimago y mi psicomago, y ellos van a ver que me pasa, tal vez es que aun no domino mi magia del todo bien…_

 _Bueno, ¿me contaras cosas de allí?¿ En qué trabajas?¿La ciudad es bonita? ¿Que cosas te gustan?¿Cómo eras de pequeño? Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber de ti, ojala te puedas venir pronto. Ahora me voy a cenar con los Malfoy, la lechuza se llama Hedwig, es preciosa, igual que el diario y el colgante, el diario lo voya a usar para todo lo que me pase de aquí a cuando me dure, y el colgante lo voy a llevar siempre conmigo._

 _Muchos besos y abrazos_

 _Corvus Regulus Black, heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Black_

 _PD:Tío Lucius me dijo que debía firmar así, ¿está bien?_

 _PD2: Me gusta mucho Regulus, pero es tu nombre así que llámame Corvus que también me encanta._

Regulus sintió cómo le caían un par de lágrimas del borde de sus ojos, el chico era tan dulce, aun no se creía que tuviese un hijo, y menos que fuese tan increíble,memoria eidética, la varita gemela del Señor Oscuro, eso es tan increíble como peligroso. Y él le había traicionado, tal vez la mejor idea era ir a ver si aún podía remediar su error, porque los años apartado de Inglaterra le habían hecho ver que el Lord tenía más razón de lo que aparentaba.

Por otro lado le sorprendía lo sincero que era el muchacho, había temido un rechazo por su parte, pero le quería, y no solo eso le había contado de todo, y quería también a su madre, aunque apenas sabía nada de ella, el chico era de verdad sorprendente, y era un metamorfomago, Regulus se rió al ver que estaba sobreescrita la palabra varias veces, demostrando que apenas sabía cómo se escribía.

Regulus estaba ya en su mente planeando la lenta y dolorosa tortura y consiguiente muerte de los muggles que habían osado a rozar a su pequeño Corvus, porque, incluso si no fuese su hijo, jamás perdonaría que nadie le hiciese eso a un niño, mágico o no, pero si encima es mágico, que es normalmente algo difícil, y en su propio casi casi sorprendente e imposible, es aún más imperdonable lo que los muggles se habían atrevido a hacer, tan imperdonable que Regulus estaba cada vez más seguro de que un buen repaso a su colección de maldiciones más oscuras no estaría de sobra, por el contrario, sería la mejor idea posible, de esa manera se aseguraría de dar ejemplo, aunque no iba a permitir que nadie se enterase, de lo que pasaba cuando levantabas tu mano contra un niño mágico,un sangrepura, un Black, y sobretodo el hijo de Regulus Arcturus Black

Regulus estaba cada vez más ansioso de conocer al chico, por lo que con mucha alegría y dando saltitos de un lado a otro de su apartamento se cambió en su pijama y se hizo una cena ligera, la comió e hizo su tanda de ejercicios nocturnos, para mantenerse en forma, porque ese día no había sido capaz de vencer a esos aurores por suerte sino por consistencia a la hora de trabajar su cuerpo.

Después de eso se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la mesilla, leyendo de nuevo la carta entra de su hijo y sacando un nuevo papel y tinta para responderle, comenzando como siempre con un " _Querido Corvus Regulus Black, hijo mío"_ y dejando que su corazón más que su mente llevase su mano sobre el papel, exprimiendo sus sentimientos y sobretodo, sus ganas de conectarse cada vez más con su hijo.

Tras esto cogió de nuevo la carta de su hijo y se durmió con ella en el pecho, imaginando al pequeño a su lado y pensando en que foto de él y Bella mandarle, puesto que las más recientes no eran adecuadas para los ojos de los menores de edad.

* * *

 **Se acabó ya el capitulo, ¿opinion? como siempre digo se agradece mucho cuando lo decis XD**

 **Bueno, no creo que haya mucho que decir hoy, pero bueno, comentarme lo que opinais y yo os responderé en todo lo que pueda, como siempre os recuerdo que si preferís leer en también la tengo bajo el mismo nombre y mismo usuario, os dejo que me stalkeis**

 **Estoy bastante contenta de este capítulo y de esta historia y espero que llegue a ser tan buena o mejor que Perverse, por que a pesar de ser parecidas, no lo son, y tengo la sensación de que esta sera muy diferente al final**

 **No se que mas decir, son las 3 de la mañana y apenas funciono, mañana si eso cambio las notas de autor.**

 **¿REVIEWS?**

 **Besos y Abrazos**

 **Rika Regel**


End file.
